Laminated constructs for structural and decorative use in the building and home improvement trades is now widely accepted throughout the industry for a wide range of applications. Notably, laminated engineered wood flooring is now replacing conventional, natural wood flooring due to enhanced uniformity, durability, and appearance while facilitating installation and maintenance. Such flooring typically features a substrate/core (base) onto which a decorative/wood grain upper layer is laminated. As the engineering and designs improve for such laminated flooring, attributable to the evolution of improved core/base structures and wood or patterned veneered surfaces, the more widespread the engineered flooring has become. However, such laminated wood structures exhibit limitations in use, particularly restricting use to interior applications in dry areas of the home. In other words, moisture in a bathroom or kitchen may cause damage to such flooring by, for example, inducing separation of the laminated upper layer from its underlying core.
Even the hardest hardwood/wood laminate flooring products with the most durable finishes (highest on the Janka scale) do not remotely approximate the strength and performance of ceramics, glass, or natural stone such as marble and granite. Moreover, unlike tile or polished stone, hardwoods must be sealed periodically to provide a surface finish protecting against penetration of moisture by the otherwise naturally absorptive wood surface. Even typically more durable engineered wood laminate flooring, suffers from water/moisture damage because no glue or other moisture resistant filler is applied between each board, plank or square. Thus, moisture can penetrate into and be absorbed by the joint area and or sub-floor.
Moisture separation of common laminates is exhibited, for example, in Formica® countertops where heating and moisture cycles induce separation of the plastic layer from the underlying supporting base. Furthermore, notwithstanding the best efforts of the designers and artists of certain imitation hard materials, e.g., marble, granite, ceramic, the simulated ceramics, marbles, granites and/or stones do not truly replicate the look and feel or durability of the authentic product. Consequently, such laminates are not only susceptible to damage and wear which necessitates refinishing and or replacement within much shorter life cycles than other building material products like brick, ceramics or natural stones, but, simply put, they are clearly artificial.
Ceramics, marble, granite and stone are preferred for durability and beauty. Ceramic tiles and natural stone provide durable surfaces with a wide range of sizes from small mosaic tiles (e.g. 1 cm.×1 cm.) to meter by meter slabs. The natural colorings, unique textures ranging from smooth high gloss to rough non-skid slate type finishes, provide the designer/architect with endless appearance options. It is also well recognized, from archeologists to builders, that natural stone and ceramic tiles also are extremely resistant to environmental changes such as climate and humidity. They can withstand variations in temperature from well below freezing to extremely high, ambient temperatures such as those experienced at hot springs. Correspondingly, such materials are generally impervious from humidity changes and handily survive in the most arid conditions to the most humid conditions, and more significantly, changes in ordinary ambient humidity, e.g., from 20% to 100%.
One well-known and costly disadvantage of using ceramic and natural stone tiles is the degree of complexity in installation, installation expertise, installation companion materials and surface preparation required to successfully complete the installation process. In the case of modern home construction and remodeling, flooring is typically installed over wood sub floors. Such sub-floors regularly require reinforcement in order to limit the amount of deflection or movement the base floor will allow. Additional layers of reinforcing plywood or cementitious sheets must be glued and fastened first. Without additional joist and/or truss reinforcement to firmly support the new flooring, the degree of deflection of the sub-floor will compromise the integrity of the upper floor.
Conventional installation of tile contemplates individual sizing, complex grinding/cutting, and careful layout on the prepared floor. The time-honored approach to achieve proper installation is to create a visible reference grid and following the grid lines throughout the installation process to preserve tile alignment. The next step requires mixing large amounts of cement materials, about 1-4 pounds per square foot of tile to be installed, followed by spreading this cement material, typically by hand, to obtain a desired thickness/proportion on the upper surface of the sub-floor. Each tile is then manually positioned and aligned according to the reference grid. As such, the installation process is both labor and time intensive and costly. In modern practice, installation by an experienced craftsman will average about 10-20 sq ft per hour maximum.
Sizing of specific tiles to conform to requirements of the installation is achieved by use of a wet saw which requires water for blade cooling and cleaning during the cutting process, where, for example, a tile must be shaped or reduced in size to accommodate an obstruction (pipe) or stationary fixture. Users of wet saws know that they do not provide flexibility found in smaller skill and power saws more traditionally used in the building materials industry. Once the tiles have been set on the cement, they must be undisturbed to cure/dry for 12 to 24 hours during which temperatures must remain above about 52° F. (11° C.). After the tiles have set for an appropriate time, the excess cement is removed, any spacers/spacing adjuncts removed and debris cleaned away. If properly laid out, the spacing between adjacent tile will possess a degree of uniformity which is filled by application of a grout of a preferred color, typically a dyed cementitious composition, in the spaces between the tiles. After the grout dries, any residue is cleaned from the tile surfaces. Typically, the grout is allowed at least one full day of setting/drying time (without traffic). Conventional cemetatious grout is known as the weakest and least durable portion of a tile floor as it is prone to failures such as cracking from movement or settling of the substructure and or tile as well as staining and discoloration from normal use and traffic. Likewise, conventional grout is notoriously difficult to maintain and clean due to its porosity and rough texture. The foregoing problems and issues clearly show that conventional tile/natural stone flooring is subject to both structural failures and or installation difficulties that may result in cracked or loose tiles and/or grout. Furthermore, installation requires considerable time and skill.
Further, significant issues associated with natural stone and ceramic products concern transport, storage and handling. In all cases, conventional tiles/flooring stone, e.g., marble or granite, are notoriously expensive to ship and store due to their natural weight and packing requirements. Handling such materials is also expensive due to the weight and fragility of larger tiles. Another significant problem associated with shipping, for example, pre-sized marble tiles, is the cost for packaging and protection of the content against chipping and breakage. Where such tile products are cut/processed/manufactured, for example, in Italy, the tiles must be carefully secured in packaging designed for shipping by both land vehicles and containers.